My Two Dads
by Foxgrad
Summary: 2nd Bet fic Ranma/Star Wars crossover Not meant to be taken serously, practically an omake.


My Two Dads  
2nd Bet fic   
by Foxgrad  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi. Star Wars created by George Lucas. All other characters owned by their respective owners.  
  
  
***Mimir's Well***  
  
  
"Artoo, you have caused quite enough trouble!. No more Bet entries for you!"  
Toltiir and Foxie watched as the tall protocol droid and his astromech counterpart struggled next to Mimir's Well. Artoo was trying to make another entry, but Threepio wouldn't stand for it.   
"Hey, Foxie, if they keep this up we may end up with another random entry."  
"You saying that's a bad thing?"  
"Nope!" replied Toltiir. "Looks like Artoo is trying to make Ranma a Jedi."  
"That's been done before."  
"Yeah. If Threepio throws off his aim, we could wind up with something new, though."  
"Ranma the pilot of the Millennium Falcon? Ranma the swoopie? Ranma the non-Jedi son of Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle? Ranma the Wookiee? Hmmm. That last one has possibilities."  
Foxie turned a leery eye on his old friend. Sometimes Toltiir's talent for the absurd frightened even him.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Watch it, you clumsy fool!"  
Toltiir and Foxie turned forward just in time to see Threepio and Artoo tumble into Mimir's Well. They quickly rushed to the rim to see what had happened.   
"Where did they wind up?"  
"Looks like a Ranma timeline. Dark one, too. Genma trains Ranma in the Neko-ken, Ranma winds up tearing him to pieces, he runs amok and finally has to be gunned down by the cops. On the plus side, one of the cops that had to shoot him becomes a social worker and does great things for a lot of kids."  
"Where did they wind up?"  
"Looks like they show up just in the nick of time."  
  
  
  
***Japan, ten years ago***  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" cried Threepio as he fell through time and space. Suddenly, he and Artoo made the transition to realspace and hit the ground, hard.  
"Oooohhh, my aching diodes," complained Threepio. He sat up and took a look around. "Artoo! Artoo, where are you, you rusting pile of bolts!"  
A few chirps and a whistle answered the question. Threepio looked over to his right to see his counterpart lying on top of a large man in a dirty white gi. Threepio got up and hurried over to help pull Artoo off the human.  
"Where are we, who is this man, is he alright, are we going to be stuck here, oh, what have you gotten me into this time?"  
Artoo turned and scanned the human he had landed on. It appeared he was alright, just unconscious. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed....  
Artoo's startled bleep and whistles drew Threepio's attention to a pit in the middle of the room.  
"Artoo, are you sure there is someone down there? It's so dark."  
The astromech used his holopoj to shine a light down into the pit. Threepio peered down into the darkness and was finally able to make out a small form buried under a writhing mass of furry life forms.  
"Oh, my! We must help the poor creature. Quickly, Artoo, hold the end of this rope. I'll throw the other end down there." Threepio dangled one end of the rope down into the pit. "Hello! Hello! Quickly, you must grab on to this rope. We'll pull you out!"  
A small, blood-smeared hand reached up above the snarling, mewling mass of animals and clutched at the rope. As soon as his hand clasped the rope the two droids holding it began to to back up. Soon, a small, scratched, bitten, blood-smeared human child emerged from the lip of the pit. As soon as he was safely on the floor he let go of the rope and passed out.  
  
  
***Mimir's Well***  
  
  
"So they interrupted the Neko-ken training just before Ranma went over the edge."  
"Yep. The kid still has a lot of mental trauma, though. Looks like he's not going to emerge from this unscathed."  
  
  
  
***Japan, a few minutes later***  
  
  
Threepio carried the child out of the bare room and into the sunlight. Artoo followed, beeping and whistling.  
"This is all your fault. You just had to play with that Well. I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. You never listen to me. Now we're stuck on some strange planet with a strange child and who knows what we're going to do?"  
"Uuunnnnn."  
"The child is waking up! Quickly, Artoo, help me find someplace to put him down."  
They quickly placed him down in the shade of a wall. Artoo scooted over and bent over the small, still form.  
The boy moaned again. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the two droids. "Who...?"  
Threepio, having picked up some Japanese watching Ranma timelines in Mimir's Well, replied, "I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. This is my counter-part, Artoo-Detoo. We are strangers to your world. Could you tell us where we are?"  
The boy licked his lips and tried again. "Who...am I?"  
  
  
  
***Mimir's Well***  
  
  
"Amnesia?"  
"Could be worse."  
  
  
***Back in Japan***  
  
  
"Artoo, could you have possibly bungled things any worse? Thanks to you we're stuck on some primitive planet who knows how far from home. All because you had to mess with that Well. Just look at these primitive devices these humans use. There probably isn't a droid maintenance facility anywhere on this planet. Why, I have half a mind to...."  
Artoo tuned out his counter-part, a skill he had picked up early in their partnership. He was scanning the area, looking for anything that looked like a spaceport or a interplanetary communications facility. So far, no luck. However, he had noticed something. He whistled an inquiry to Threepio.  
"What? Behind us?" Threepio looked behind them to see a small figure following about a half a block behind. "The child we rescued from the pit? Why is he following us? Well, I suppose we couldn't have very well left him behind with that man you knocked unconscious. He must have been the one who threw him into that dreadful place."  
Artoo turned around and moved closer to the boy. He saw the droid coming and ducked behind a telephone pole. Artoo moved in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner and drew closer to the boy.  
"Artoo, what are you doing? We have to find a way to communicate with home."  
Artoo turned his head and chirped a reply.  
"Take him with us? Have you gone mad? We should find some humans to take care of him. What do we know about taking care of a human child?"  
Artoo ignored Threepio and moved closer to the boy. The child nervously stood there looking at the droid, then put one hand on top of the droid. Artoo hooted encouragingly. The boy began to smile.  
  
  
***Mimir's Well***  
  
  
"So what happens?"  
"Let's see. Threepio and Artoo take Ranma in and name him Luciantric. Threepio picked the name. Everyone calls him 'Lucky,' though. He learns about hyper-drive engines and spaceships from Artoo, and Threepio manages to teach him enough manners so that he can behave himself when he has to. They have quite a few adventures keeping various governments and corporations from abducting the droids and taking them apart to see how they work. Eventually the droids need maintenance, though. That's when Ranma tracks down a young genius by the name of Gina Diggers. She becomes friends with them and keeps the droids in tip-top condition. Hmm, possible romance angle here. Eventually, 'Lucky' and Gina manage to figure out a way to return the droids to the Solos. Ranma meets the Jedi, gets to pilot an X-wing, and has more adventures.   
"Not bad for an accidental entry. Looks like Han Solo's daughter might have a thing for Ranma here."  
"Looks like Gina found out about it. They're getting a little competitive."  
"Cat-fight?" asked Toltiir.  
"Not right away. Things are definitely getting more intense further down the timeline, though."  
  
  
  
Didn't intend this to be a serious entry, it's practically an omake. Just for fun. 


End file.
